


Luctus

by notebookthief



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebookthief/pseuds/notebookthief
Summary: Based on the secret endings. Jumin deals with his best friend's death.





	Luctus

**Author's Note:**

> my friend wanted to see what this would look like and because im a fan of re-writing jumin to give him more depth and consistent character, apparently, i said that i would do it for them. now here it is.  
> i don't think i edited it at all, so let me know if there's any mistakes!!  
> also this fic is really just focused on jumin. seven, mc & vanderwood are mentioned, and rika has a minor appearance. but its pretty much just jumin.

The door has been busted open by the security team. Before you even enter - at least twenty minutes after they initially stormed in, waiting for the go ahead in your helicopter - you can see people in long, dark robes who have been restrained. The fear is quickly apparent on their faces, some of them even crying, but you have no sympathy to spare under the ball of anxiety in your lungs. 

They had said there was one casualty. You managed to catch that between the cacophony of calls through your headset, detailing which areas of the large building had been secured. It appeared that most of the members had escaped, but your team had still caught a fair number of them. You don’t care enough to have anyone chase them. The police can handle that. You need to find your friends and confirm their safety. 

You quickly pinpoint Saeyoung, his red hair standing out. Around him is someone you can’t name, as well as MC - they look fine, but Saeyoung is pale and has a clearly visible wound. You take a step towards them, but you’re distracted by two men covering a body with a sheet. The casualty. 

You barely see the mint-coloured hair before it’s shrouded. But you know, then, who it is. You’ve never met anyone with such striking features. And the fact that the coordinates came from V’s phone - the secrets, the disappearances, the false police testimony - it lines up in your head, and you freeze in place. Your vision swims. 

The screaming starts, then. Not from you - in this moment there is nothing in you. It comes from the other side of the room, broken and choked off in wracking sobs. A woman’s voice. Somewhere in the back of your mind you recognize it as Rika’s, and that should shock you as well - should force your head to whip her way, to confirm that she is alive. But you can’t, even as she screams at the security team not to touch V, screams at V to wake up, to not leave her, screams at you to help her. Even as she screams for the sun. 

Your feet move without your will towards V’s body. Noises have started to leave you, now, as has touch. You can’t feel the floor beneath you, and it’s a miracle you don’t stumble. When you reach him, you kneel - collapse, almost - and move the sheet to expose his face. As if you need further proof. 

His face is the palest you’ve seen it, eyes still open and cloudy, pupils huge. The lines in his face have relaxed and he looks - not quite peaceful, but something similar. Open. Like he’s finally let go of everything he was keeping inside him. You don’t feel like you can breathe. 

You’re vaguely aware of someone calling your name. You hear it several times, muffled, watery. You lift your head to look at the security member standing beside you. 

“Mr. Han,” he says, cold sympathy in his voice, “what are your orders?”

You bring the sheet back to cover V’s face and stand, swaying just the tiniest bit. You can lock down whatever your feeling. You can manage that, if only to assure the safety of Saeyoung and MC. You can. You can. 

  
  


You don’t cry for a week. Everything is numb to you; part of it is from you pressing down against your own emotions, needing to handle to RFA and give your materials and testimony over to the police investigation. With Saeyoung in the hospital and MC by his side, you are the only one who knows what went on in that place. You intend to keep it that way. 

It’s only when you pour yourself a glass of wine, hoping to alleviate the sense of coldness that has not left you, that it happens. The wine is one that V picked for you several years ago. You haven’t opened it in that time, hoping to share it with him for a special occasion. With everything that happened with Rika, you never had the chance. 

Your eyes start burning as you recall that thought, and you down the glass in one go, far quicker than you really should. You do that for the next three glasses, eyes getting increasingly more watery as you do so, and as you set down your glass after the last drink, intent on pouring another, the tears start. 

They stream down your face in hot fury, the first bit of heat you’ve felt since V’s death. They come so quick that you can't clear your eyes, vision blurring completely. Your hand trembles against the bottle, and the other grips the table, the edge cutting into your palm. Your breaths are shallow and ragged, each intake slowly shattering the veins running through your lungs. You let go of the bottle, your hand visibly shaking - or maybe that’s just how you see it. 

Everything rushes up inside you. You feel like you’re choking, anger sitting bitterly on your tongue, your fingertips tingling with rage, and without thought you snatch your wine glass and throw it against the wall, shattering it. One hand comes up into your hair, gripping it like you’re going to pull it out. But you just stand there, scalp protesting your fingers, eyes clenched shut to block out the blurriness, clamping down your throat so you don’t yell and draw the security guards in. You choke in every breath you can, and you cry. 


End file.
